The War of Swag
The War, also known as The Great War'' ''but in official documents as''' The War of Swag''', was the first war The Penstares fought in. Until the dark times, the Penstares had lived in harmony selling their music to their loyal fans and being awesome. But with success comes challenges, and one major challenge would be rivalries. A group of nonbelievers known as The Super Swaggies came into the Penstares' lives and almost destroyed them. Sparked by The Four Square Conquest, and officially started by the First Shots, the Super Swaggies almost won the Penstares' fans with their heavy autotune and lack of talent that they tried to hide. The Penstares were afraid of these beasts stealing their spotlight, so they declared war. The War raged on for many years, and fractured both groups, but eventually both groups disbanded. But, like Jockey Jockey says, "War never changes," and the resulting tensions resulted in The Don War. Chronology * The Four Square Conquest * First Shots Phase 1 Consisting mainly of small scale skirmishes and ambushes, the War at this stage had not fully developed, instead, the leaders were struggling to find allies and power. * The Great Clash * Battle for the Temple of Dondar * Big Steel Box's Funeral Phase 2 The War began to heat up at this point, and The Swaggies gained the upper hand. * The Battle for the Blue Playground * Offense on 4SL * The Battle of Daquanland Phase 3 The Penstares once more regained their lead, but lost it after the Diamond Disaster, but thanks to Ogloff, they continued their streak * The Fall of Swagland * The Battle for The Don * The Diamond Disaster * The Second Coming of Ogloff Phase 4 As the war closed, the Penstares became more and more individual, and The Swaggies relied on espionage and manipulation to gain the upper hand. * The Assassination of Alien Enforcer * The Super Swaggies Last Stand * Craig's Revelation * The Disbanding of The Penstares Sides For the first 3 phases of the war, many countries took part in the War but in the final phase, the world's leaders removed themselves, leaving only the original combatants fighting. The Penstares The Penstares fought alongside the majority of North America, and the European Union. The Super Swaggies The Super Swaggies sought the assistance of Russia, China, and the UK. The Warriors of Malk The Warriors fought alone. ]] Fighting forces Many groups of military have been dispatched with trying to keep the peace, such as the Canadian government sending troops helping the Penstares with their military operations. The Super Swaggies have connections with the North Korean government and also has military assistance. All around the world, countries have taken sides and even have threatened eachother with nuclear weapons, thrusting the world's leaders into a cold war situation. Aftermath In the immediate aftermath, the Penstares were disbanded and scattered across the world. Despite this, growing tensions, and Cowboy Don's recent behaviour, eventually culminated in The Don War, a War that once more split the world.